1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to evaluation and testing of network devices such as integrated network switches configured for switching data packets between subnetworks.
2. Background Art
Local area networks use a network cable or other media to link stations on the network. Each local area network architecture uses a media access control (MAC) enabling network interface devices at each network node to access the network medium.
Switched local area networks are encountering increasing demands for higher speed connectivity, more flexible switching performance, and the ability to accommodate more complex network architectures. For example, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,335 discloses a network switch configured for switching layer 2 type Ethernet (IEEE 802.3) data packets between different network nodes; a received layer 2 type data packet may include a VLAN (virtual LAN) tagged frame according to IEEE 802.1p (802.1D) protocol that enables the network switch to perform more advanced switching operations. For example, the VLAN tag may specify another subnetwork (via a router) or a prescribed group of stations.
In testing network switches and external devices connected therewith, certain aspects of the overall system should be tested individually to isolate defects that may cause erroneous test results that may erroneously appear as defects in the network switch under test. For example, memory external to a network switch and the memory interface bus should be tested for defects such as shorts and solder opens.